The story of Zerelda Jane Van Wham's frozen heart
by bmfm fan for life
Summary: How Vinnie Van Wham s little cousin became a Martian Elite War Dog. I own nothing but my original characters. Please review, she shows up on They broke her spirit to. This is a one shot to explain Zee.


Her face was bruised and swollen. He had finally passed out from his lewd drunkenness. Since the mice left for Earth, the Plutarkians were quietly stealing some of the mice for slavery. The mouse she was arranged to bond with had just sold her out. She had almost loved him she vehemently spat. Now pure hatred raged inside. He had done some of the most vile acts to her small framed body before passing out. "... Can't ruin. The virgin frontal property... But the rear district will be ok to prod onto..." with her hands bound she struggled as he held her down. He was to big to fight off, laughing the entire time as she cried. " when the slavers get done with you try killing yourself bitch. Even if you do make it no self respecting mouse will want you. Not even Mr. Sensitive Giant. "

Her revenge came quickly when he took her to meet the Plutarkians. " You were supposed to bring a high quality virgin. Not this worthless piece of trash." with that the slave master obliterated him for his insolence with a laser blast. Not showing any fear she calmly walked with her head held high onto the slave ship. Earning a miniscule of respect from her captors for her courage in accepting her soon to be fate. When the other captured females asked her why she was so willing, she would only glare at them. Then before she was sold to the fight zones she was asked by the slaver that shot her betrothed. " Survival." was all she would say.

Almost a year went by after her " Master" bought her at the auction. Every day she cooked, cleaned, fetched his errands wearing a collar that would explode if she left. And every night she was forced to endure brutal rapes. At one point she became pregnant, however when her master found out this he raped and beat her to a pulp. Killing the babe to be and her chance of ever being a mother.

When she saw her chance to escape, she ran for it. The space ship had just brought in a shipment of slaves to work on the ships base. Having disarmed the bomb around her neck, she waited til he was passed out. Grabbing a cloak, she ran out the door. Something told her duck, just as a squad came through. Punching in the coordinates for a local bar on Mars and jumped in the transport tube. As the tube sent her off to freedom she saw a glimpse of who could have passed as her big bad cousin Vinnie.

Now back in the safety of the Martian army she fought and clawed her way up the ranks. Dispised by some, respected by few, accused of sleeping her way to the top of the elites to status of war dog. Rootbeer flavored whisky filled her wounded pride when the accusations became to much. Now she was the General's private bodyguard and secret weapon. Such a wasted breath to crave love she said once. It will only make you weak and vulnerable in the end. She said to Carbine one time when she was drunk off her tail. " I'll never allow it again. To love is stupid. The minute you allow him in your heart he will stab you in the end. And after that Plutarkian loving asshole sold me, no mouse will ever control me or touch me again. I'll kill him first." After that she never spoke about her time as a slave again. Earning Carbine s upmost respect for the most lethal woman. Carbine helped the young assassin home and into bed. Her heart sunk into her gut seeing the scars the woman hides from the world. Beside her bed answered her question as to why the sniper was really getting drunk that night. Just glancing at the open journal she read what today was. Tears fell down her fur feeling the heartache her bodyguard endured. On all levels, even iron clad frozen warrior women grieve for there lost babes. ..." you would have been one today my little mouchka. Mommy is sorry she couldn't protect you. I love you. I hope one day youll forgive me for being so weak. Ill never allow myself to be weak again. Love, Mommy"

Feeling the pain, Zee felt, Carbine went home and did the one thing she never allowed herself to do. Cry.


End file.
